I want to marry Joey Tribbiani
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Joey is a famous actor not doing so well. His agent Chandler Bing get's him to do his own reality show where he will date fifteen different women, including Monica Geller. That is a really bad summary but please give it a chance. Like the show the Bachelor. Only with a hint of Monica and Chandler.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start there are a few things I'm going to explain...**

**This story is based off the story line from "I Want to Marry Ryan Banks." Joey is a famous actor who isn't doing so great in the movie business. His agent Chandler gets him to do this reality show. He has to choose from a verity of girls that he is going to go out with from videos they send in telling them a little bit about themselves. One by one he will eliminate them, the last women left he will propose to at the end of the show. **** Ross is Monica's sister who sends in a private video spying on her, Rachel is his wife and Monica's best friend**. Phoebe is in this fic too, I'm just not going to bring her up for a while

**Confused? You won't be. Oh and Central Perk is now owned by Ross and Rachel...because it would go better with the story :)**

**I guess I could say this fic is an AU (Which I just found out stands for Alternate Universe)**

Chandler ran through the well known office that belongs to the famous actor Joey Tribbiani. He hasn't been in a movie in a while and today Chandler was going to change that. He was Joey's agent and decides what Joey would be willing to do and what he would stay away from. Chandler just got back from a meeting with Mrs. Anderson who hears people out and listens to what good ideas everyone has for movies or shows that would be a good hit. She is the one that says no or yes-"Pitch that to the writers right away". Chandler brought up a great idea and she loved it. Now he was on his way to tell his best friend Joey about it. Not to worry, he had a feeling he was going to love this one.

Joey was flirting with two young women around his age when Chandler came through the door. "Hey man."

Joey winked at the girls "Why don't you two go get yourself's a nice latte." He smiled as they walked out the room

Chandler held the door open for them "Thank you." He said and shut the door after them.

"What's up?" Joey asked

Chandler sat a packet on his desk.

"What's this?" Joey asked as he opened it.

"Forms." Chandler smiled "For your own show."

"My own show?" Joey questioned "I don't know..."

Chandler stood up in front of him "Dude, you will love this. It's your own reality show. Called "I want to marry Joey Tribbiani" America will pick your wife for you-"

"Wait, what?"

"Think about it, for six weeks you'll have women around you at all times." Chandler smiled "This makes you very happy." Joey nodded know it was true "They are competing for your love. They're throwing themselves at you, it's a win win situation." Chandler pointed out "The catch is America gets to vote each week for the girl they like the best. It's the ultimate fantasy for filming; the normal girl marries big celebrity." Chandler said "For you it's the man that everybody wants to see, the sweet sensitive romantic guy, the guy of every girls dreams, and in the end you get the perfect girl, you can't go wrong." Chandler said

Joey smiled "That's ridiculous."

"Of course it's ridiculous." Chandler smiled and sat in the chair across from Joey "It's television. What isn't ridiculous?" He said "The tabloids say you're a dog, and you say 'yeah I am a dog, here's what I'm gonna do to change that." Chandler smiled "I'm gonna date fifteen women, at one time." Chandler nudged him

"Do I really have to marry the final girl?"

"Of course not." Chandler shrugged "Who knows, maybe you find somebody you like."

"Do I get to pick the women?"

Chandler sighed "No, you can't pick the women because you gotta be all excited when-"

"No, screw that."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Joey nodded "Okay, alright, let's do it."

Chandler smiled "Great."

"What's next?"

"Getting it out. Media." Chandler told him "But that won't be a problem."

The next day Joey and Chandler went to Mrs. Anderson's office to talk to her about the show.

"So the show will air each Tuesday night, then the viewers will have a couple hours to call in and vote." She explained "And then the next day we will remove the bitches that don't make it through." She smiled

Joey laughed "So let's go find some women."

"You read my mind." She smiled

A week later they got a commercial out about the show, they even got their own website so people can know more and send in their votes and comments that way.

Chandler walked in the office with two large boxes

"What's that?"

Chandler smiled "The video's sent in by people." He told him grabbing an envelope with a video inside.

"Video's?"

"Yeah, let's watch..." Chandler put it in and grabbed the remote.

_"And honestly Joey, I always felt this really intense feeling when I watch your movies..." _Joey tried to listen to the girl on the screen but all he could see was the two things a little south from her mouth.

"Oh God..." Chandler rolled his eyes as the camera zoomed in.

"I know," Joey smiled

_"I think we have a connection and I think that is something worth checking out." She smiled "And checking in..." She moved her hair back_

"Yeah." Joey nodded "Yes, yes, yes."

"Yes?"

"I think yes."

"Do you not understand the point of this show?"

"We need a verity, and you need to see me not be into her. I'll get more fans when I dis the girl with the biggest rack." Joey told him as Chandler searched for another video.

"You're right."

"Yeah."

Two hours went by and they saw all kinds of different women. A lot of the women where crazy and too into themselves and some were even men, but there was this one that really stuck out.

_"I don't know, is this thing working? Is it on?"_

_"Yes it's on Rach."_

Joey and Chandler sat there and watched as two people came into view.

_"Okay, are you sure?" Rachel stepped further from the camera "Okay," She wrapped her arm around Ross "Hi, hi I'm Rachel and this is my husband Ross from Boston. And I know what you are thinking, three way." She smiled_

Joey laughed

_"No, I mean not that I would mind Joey but-"_

_"Rach..."_

_"Sorry. Anyway, we're actually making this video for my sister Monica. Who would never in a million years do this kind of thing," Rachel looked at Ross, "She'd be too embarrassed." She laughed_

The camera faded to another unfamiliar picture

_"Monica works in this little restaurant." Rachel said showing the place from the outside "Ross get closer..." Rachel said as they saw Monica come out of the restaurant and hand a women her food in a bag. "She has no idea we are stalking her."_

Just seeing this little part of the video both Chandler and Joey knew they had to have her on the show.

The next thing they saw was Monica in workout clothes and jogging down the road towards them on the other side of the street

_"Look at that body, yeah?" Rachel said "Hot." She laughed_

The video faded once again to a small but crowded coffee shop. They saw Rachel on the camera waving what they imagined, Ross over.

_"This is the coffee shop Ross and I own." The camera moved it around then behind the counter "There is Monica with her biggest fans and regulars. They're all in love with her, but she is picky." _They showed her getting someones order over to them and laughing at something they said_ "She is your girl, I would do this myself but I'm already married and probably not your type." Rachel smiled "I know Joey gets a lot of drama in the tabloids, but I know the tabloids lie." Rachel said "My sister Monica deserves a prince charming and we hope that prince charming is Joey."_

"She is perfect." Chandler smiled

"Absolutely perfect."

**Hope you liked the start so far. It will get better. And for those Mondler fans, it's not just going to be Joey and Monica...I don't want to say too much ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I changed the rating to T. So I still hope you like it! :) Don't forget to review, it's free.**

Chandler and Joey were in the office together "Now, I set you up an interview with Opera today at two to talk about your show." Chandler told him

"Alright." Joey nodded

"She is going to ask you some personal questions along with questions about the show. Be sure you know every detail for this show." Chandler said

"I know what is going on during the show." Joey assured him

"So, Joey Tribbiani tell me, you are sharing a mansion with fifteen women?" Opera asked during the interview a few hours later.

Joey nodded "That's right, and you know you may think I am a slut just doing this but I have been called worse. But you know I really wanna find someone. I'm from Boston, I grew up like everyone else and the reason is I just don't meet enough women that are normal and real. You know?"

Chandler smiled from behind the camera watching the interview in front of him.

Opera nodded "Well we could put your number up on the screen and I can assure you my viewers will give you a lot of normal and real to last you a life time." They laughed "But seriously, you are picking thirty finalist, that you are flying to Hollywood for interviews." Joey nodded and drank his coffee "And there you will be picking the final fifteen?"

"Yep." Joey smiled

"What do you say we call one of those finalist and tell them that they made the cut?"

"Really? That's great." Joey said shocked

"No one said he couldn't act." Chandler smiled telling his assistant next to him.

"Monica Geller, from Manhattan." The phone started to ring "She should be in her brother's coffee shop right about now." Opera said

Rachel looked up at the television in the corner that was flipped to the Opera show "Oh my God they're calling." Rachel said as she heard the phone ring behind her. Rachel grabbed it and answered "Hello?" She said with a shaky but excited voice.

"Hi, is this Monica?" Opera asked on the television.

Rachel was about to pass out, she covered the receiver "Oh my God, oh my God, I'm gonna die, oh my God!" Rachel took a deep break "Monica! Phone for you!" She shouted

Monica came out from the back room with a couple empty crates, she handed them to Ross before taking the phone "Hello this is Monica."

"Hi Monica, this is Joey Tribbiani."

Monica just laughed "Yeah right, who is this?" She asked

"It's me, I'm calling from the Opera Winfrey show."

"Is this a joke." Monica smiled

"No it isn't." Joey shook his head

"I know this is a joke." Monica said filling a coffee for someone and handing it to them.

"No really it's me."

Monica then looked over at the television screen hearing it echo, she saw Joey Tribbiani starring right back at her. She took the phone from her neck and shoulder "This isn't a joke?"

Joey smiled "Monica, have you heard anything about the new show I'm doing?"

"Th-the who wants to marry you and date you show? Or something like that."

"Right, well your sister sent a video tape on your behalf," Monica looked back at Ross and Rachel who were starring right back at her smiling "...and our producers chose you to be one of the finalist." Monica shook her head 'What, the hell is with you?' She whispered to them "And we want to fly you to Los Angeles to interview you. How does that sound?"

Monica laughed "This is crazy, I-I ca-"

Rachel quickly took the phone from her "I'll be there." Then she hung up without another word.

Monica tried reaching out for the phone "No, what are you doing? NO!"

"Great, great. Well I can't wait to see you." Joey said on the T.V.

"What are you-I can't do this!"

"You have to Monica." Rachel told her "Come on how many times have you complained that you haven't met the right guy?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna meet him on T.V!" Monica said

"Hello! It is Joey Tribbiani!" Rachel told Monica

"Rach," Monica shook her head

"He is hot Monica, come on..." She begged

Monica sighed "I'm going to kill you. And you." She looked at Ross

Chandler walked in his office with his assistant "Did you remember to order the roses for the girls hotel room?" He asked

"Yeah, two dozen each. And I have an idea, I thought it would be a good idea if we put a note attached from Joey." She told him

"Oh, yeah great idea." He smiled "Who hired you?"

"You did."

"I'm good."

She handed him the cards "You do Joey's autographs right?"

"Yep." Chandler got out a pen

The next day Rachel flew out with Monica to Los Angeles. They got to the mansion and the bellhop brought all of Monica's bags up to her room, Monica thanked him and gave him a tip while Rachel looked around.

"Aww, Mon look at these." She smiled and got the card out of the flowers

"Who are they from?" Monica asked going over to her.

"Dear Monica, I hope the room is to your satisfaction, welcome to Los Angeles and good luck in your interview. Joey Tribbiani." Rachel read the note.

She handed it to Monica to look at next.

"He wrote a letter to you personally and you now have his autograph." Rachel smiled

"Yeah," Monica couldn't help but smile "Nice hand writing too." She said more to herself

"Yeah." Rachel smelled the flowers

Monica put the letter down "This is insane." She walked away unpacking her suit case.

"My God Mon, will you have a little fun. This is not life or death, you are so serious about everything." Rachel said turning around and facing her

"I am not!" Monica objected

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

Chandler and Joey were talking about the interview "They can't meet you Joe, not yet." Chandler told him in the interviewing room about to start.

"Than how am I suppose to know what they are like?" Joey asked

Chandler thought about it. "How about you tell me what to say through the ear piece and I'll ask your questions?" Chandler asked "You technically can already see them in the camera room that you will most likely be in. I'll ask the questions you want so that you can get to know things about them that you want to know."

"Alright, that sounds fair. And you will interview all of them like the producers want, while I pretend like I don't know anything about them still." Joey summed it up.

"Exactly."

Chandler was in the middle of an interview transferring all of Joey's words. She had blonde long hair and was wearing a tank top showing some cleavage for everyone to see.

"I'm looking for someone that can give me a lifestyle I diserve." She said

"And you think you have what Joey's looking for?" Chandler asked

"I know I have what Joey's looking for." She smiled seductively at the camera.

"What are you into?" Joey said into the mike.

"What are you into?" Chandler repeated

She looked back at Chandler "Like what, hobbies?" She looked back at the camera "Sexually..." She smiled

"Sexually." Joey smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Ahhh...sexual hobbies, hobbies...hobbies?" Chandler was starting to get uncomfortable

"I like sailing, tennis, shopping, picnics. I'm really into wine." She told Chandler

"And why do you wanna marry me?" Joey asked getting up from his chair and walking closer to the T.V. stand.

"And why do you wanna marry?" Chandler asked "JOEY! Why do you wanna marry Joey?" He laughed trying to cover it up

"I guess you'll find out when you pick me." She smiled

"Mmm, I like her." Joey said

"Yeah," Chandler smiled "Yeah, yeah yeah."

Interview after interview Joey told Chandler what to say.

It was now Monica's turn.

She laughed at something Chandler said

"So you're from Boston?" Monica asked him

"Yeah, between the city and the cave." He joked

"So am I." Monica smiled

"And I'm from Boston." Joey said

"And I'm from Boston." Chandler repeated

Monica looked at him strange "I know you just said that."

"Right, yes. Well we covered that."

"Yeah." Monica smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you prefer one side of the bed?" Joey asked curious.

Chandler hesitated not wanting to ask the next question. He cleared this throat "Do you-do you prefer one side of the bed?" He asked

Monica looked at him surprised "Um..." Monica wasn't expecting that question "I-I usually sleep in the middle." She told him a little embarrassed telling a complete stranger.

"So you haven't had a lot of men in your bed resently?" Joey said

Chandler moved in his chair, he then repeated what Joey just said

Monica's eyes got wide "Oh wow! Th-That's a little personal." She said

"Yes it is." Chandler said looking off to the side

"Hey, I'm just trying to get a feel for your vibe here."

Chandler looked back at Monica "I'm just trying to get a feel for your vibe here."

"Ex-Excuse me!" Monica said annoyed with these questions

"What turns you on?" Joey asked

Monica looked at Chandler waiting for the next brave question he was going to ask her. She knew this was a bad idea.

Chandler sighed once again "What turns you on?"

"Oh!" She scrunched up her face

"I guess what we are trying to get at is are you ready to fall in love?" The lady behind the camera watching this conversation said

Monica thought about it before she looked back at Chandler "No, not in this way. I'm gonna go." She said grabbing her purse and standing up "Look thank you very much for your time but this isn't me." Monica said

"No no, don't let her go!" Joey said into the head phones standing up.

Chandler stood up "No, no I'm sorry. Please don't go I apologize." Chandler said following her to the door.

"So do I. It was nice meeting you." She said shaking Chandler's hand before leaving the room.

Chandler walked back to the long table "Are you kidding me with these questions man?" Chandler said to Joey in the mike "I mean come on, what turns you on?"

"I'm just not that into him." Monica said to Rachel as they were walking through the hall to the door.

"What are you crazy?" Rachel said handing Monica her jacket that she was holding for her when she was being interviewed.

"It was really, it was a nice try but this whole thing was just a little bit weird."

"Monica..." Rachel sighed

"Why don't we just bail out and go to a bar or something?" Monica suggested

They turned a corner and was surprised to bump into Joey Tribbiani.

Rachel was about to pass out from nervousness.

Joey smiled "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that." He said still hanging onto her hips.

"Don't worry about it." Monica smiled shyly and tried to move around him

Joey grabbed her arm "Wait a minute, are you sure you are okay?" He asked

Monica looked into his eyes "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

Joey laughed "I'm Joey Tribbiani." He extended his hand

Monica giggled "I know, hi." She shook his hand "I'm Monica."

"Hi," Rachel reached out for his hand next "I'm Rachel."

"Hi Rachel." Joey shook her hand then looked back at Monica "Monica, there is only one other girl I know named Monica and I spoke to her on the phone the other day."

Monica nodded and smiled "That, that was me. You spoke to me."

"Oh, well it's a real pleasure to put that voice with a face." He smiled

"Thanks."

Rachel smiled still looking at Joey

"So how did your interview go? Am I gonna see you soon?" He asked

Monica nodded trying to find words

"Absolutely." Rachel said

Monica nodded between Rachel and Joey.

"Great great. Hey, don't tell anyone we met." Joey told Monica "It's against the rules."

"Okay," She smiled

"See you guys later." Joey said before leaving

"Bye." They both said

Rachel looked back at Monica "That was Joey." She smiled still not believing it.

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is another chapter**

A week went by since the interviews and Chandler and Joey picked out their final fifteen.

Today they were going to start filming when the girls arrive at the mansion. They had a horse drawn carriage that was bringing them up to the mansion.

Monica was standing off to the side watching it when another lady came up to her "Isn't this amazing?" She said to Monica

Monica smiled "It's incredible."

"Hi, I'm Dana." She stretched out her hand

"Hi, I'm Monica."

"Oh, what a cute name. Joey is gonna love that." She smiled and walked off

Monica was confused at what just happened but she let it go when Chandler came up to her from behind and gently put his hand on her back.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're here." He smiled

Monica turned to face him "Hey Chandler." She smiled

"Hey you remembered my name."

"I did. You're the crazy guy." She laughed

Chandler laughed "Fortunately, yes." He said making Monica laugh again "Moving on, I think you're next." Chandler said leading Monica over to the carriage.

"Okay."

"You like horses."

"Yeah, I love horses. They're beautiful."

They walked the rest of the way to the carriage where Chandler helped her up.

"Okay hop on up there Monica." The director said

"Okay," Monica sat down

"Are you having fun?" He gave her a warm smile

"Yeah, I'm having a great time."

"You are just coming from the hotel, can't wait to see this place." He told her. Monica nodded "It's okay if you are nervous okay. Alright, camera! And-ACTION!" He yelled

"This place is incredible."

"Are you excited Monica?" The director asked trying to get her to say more.

Monica looked at him walking along the side of the carriage with the camera. "I'm excited and nervous." She said smiling looking at the mansion in front of her.

"We don't have sound? We don't have sound, CUT!" The director said moving the carriage back to restart. "Okay, from the top." They started again

"Wow, this-this place is really beautiful." Monica said looking from him to the mansion trying to say it just like she did the first time. " I'm really excited and nervous." She said looking at the director to make sure she did it right.

"CUT!" They brought it back to square one. "I'm not buying it Monica." He shook his head

"You're not buying it?"

"I'm not buying it." He repeated

Chandler couldn't help but laugh at this whole thing play out while he watched from the side.

Joey was in his dressing room the next day getting his makeup done when Chandler came up to him "Joe, this is Stan the host." He said pointing to the man next to him.

Joey looked up at him and shook his hand "Oh, hey Stan it's nice to meet you." He smiled

"Hey have you seen these girls?" Stan asked

"Oh, hot as hell aren't they?"

"You are one lucky man."

"Yes I am." Joey smiled

Monica got settled in her room with her roommate Phoebe. They were talking while putting some of their clothes away in drawers.

"So you're an actress?" Monica asked

"Yeah, I go on tons of auditions." Phoebe said putting her clothes away. She looked up and saw a camera planted on the wall in the corner.

"I can't imagine how hard that would be." Monica said "Maybe someone will notice you from the show." Monica pointed out.

Phoebe went over to Monica. She glanced up at the camera so Monica would notice then pulled her to the bathroom. "So I was flipping through the contract and I noticed that they couldn't put any cameras or mikes in the bathroom because of some new privacy law." Monica looked around the bathroom and didn't see any camera's "So if you ever need to talk without being heard than just come in here." Phoebe smiled

Monica smiled "Thanks for the tip."

Phoebe nodded "So yeah, that's um, that's my plan get noticed get famous. I already have a boyfriend but he is in on it. Don't tell anyone okay?"

Monica nodded "Okay."

"I wanted to tell you because you're gonna hear me in here." She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket "Talking to him." Phoebe said looking at the phone

"Oh."

"We're not allowed to talk on the phone but...you can use it whenever you want." Phoebe said "You know we have to stick together and help each other. That is the only way people win on these things by forming alliances." Phoebe told her.

"Okay." Monica smiled "So what are you going to do if you win?"

Phoebe thought about it "I date Joey long enough to get really famous and then break up with him." Phoebe smiled "Just like in a Tom Cruise movie. He dates everyone he does movies with."

Monica laughed

"But I think you have a really good chance at winning. I mean you are _that_ girl."

"Oh...what girl?"

"The one that everybody is gonna fall in love with. Including Joey."

"Oh. No, I don't think so. I have never been good at long lasting relationships."

"No, you're just picky." Phoebe said moving on the other side of her and to the mirror. "How many times have you been proposed too?" She asked facing her

Monica thought about it "Twice..." She laughed shyly "Welcome to eternity single."

Phoebe smiled "No, you just know what you deserve."

Monica shrugged

"I'm an actress. I've played your character before."

Monica nodded "Oh."

The next day they were shooting the part where they introduce everyone as they walked down the long staircase in the middle of the mansion. All the girls are in nice formal dresses with their hair and makeup done.

The director lines up the girls, and started from the top naming them off. "Action Mindy..." He named the first girl off as she walked down the staircase.

Mindy caught herself when she fell on her dress.

"Cut! Are you okay Mindy?" He asked

She nodded embarrassed "Yeah." Brushing it off she walked back up to restart.

"And...action!" He yelled again.

This time Mindy made it to the bottom. She walked over to Joey who stood in the middle of the room. She shook his hand "Hi, I'm Mindy."

"Hi, I'm Joey." He smiled "Are you okay?"

She blushed "Yeah. I'm prefect." She looked at the camera and smiled

"Cut!" He yelled "Mindy you can't look at the camera."

They restarted one last time.

Once she made it past Joey the next girl started

"Hey I'm Angela." Angela said and made her way to where Mindy stood when they were done.

"Action Phoebe!"

Phoebe walked down and to Joey "Hey hot stuff."

"Hi, wow you're beautiful. I'm so glad they choose you." Joey smiled

Phoebe smiled "Thank you." Then she made her way to the line they started at the bottom of the staircase.

"Action Amanda!"

They named a few more girls off before Monica's turn was up.

She slowly made her way down the stairs trying to make sure she didn't trip. She wore her hair down and had a light blue dress on that went down to her ankles.

"Hi, you look amazing." Joey smiled

"Thank you." Monica said shaking his hand "So do you."

"I'm uh, I'm Joey." He smiled

Monica starred at him for a few seconds then giggled "Monica." She laughed

"It's nice to put a face to that name of yours."

Monica leaned a little closer "Is that your line?" She asked serious. When he didn't answer she laughed "I'm just messing with you." She smiled and walked away.

"Action Dana." They continued on with the next person.

When they were done Monica got changed out of her dress into sweat pants and a white tank top. She borrowed Phoebe's phone and called Rachel from the bathroom.

"Were there any sparks?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, I saw him for thirty seconds. It's crazy with all the cameras and mikes." Monica said

Phoebe walked in the room "Which do you like best?" She asked holding up two different outfits causing Monica to turn around

"Who is that?" Rachel asked on the other line hearing someone else's voice.

"My roommate Phoebe, who I love." Monica said looking at the clothes in front of her

"Lier, this is a competition." Rachel said not believing it.

Monica pointed to the dress she liked and Phoebe smiled then walked away giving her some privacy.

"I'm not lying, I like her." Monica said

"You are never gonna win with this attitude." Rachel said

Monica rolled her eyes which she knew Rachel couldn't see nor hear.

That night Monica woke up feeling hungry and wanted a late night snack. She got on her sweat shirt with a hood to hide her face from the cameras and she made her way down to the kitchen quietly.

"Who is that?" The director in the camera room said looking at the picture in front of him.

Everyone gathered around to see what he was talking about.

"She can't hide her face like that." Chandler said "Isn't there a role against this?"

"Yeah, I just made it." The producer said

"You go tell her to remove the hoody than stall her." She told Chandler

"Sure." He left them room

She turned to the other person next to her "Go find Joey and tell him to get to the kitchen."

Monica was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. She had the bread, lettuces, mayo and meat out. She started to put it together.

"Hey there."

Monica jumped and turned to the door.

"Sorry."

She smiled "You scared me that's all."

"I was just sent down here to tell you you can't cover your face like that." Chandler told her

"Oh," Monica slowly removed her hood. "I did it on purpose. I wanted to avoid a contention about how I was about to force the entire contents of the kitchen in my face." Monica laughed

Chandler sat on one of the bar stools "What do you got?" He asked interested

"No you don't. I don't give away my secrets." Monica said continuing with her sandwich.

"Anyway. You have to participate. Which means you can't be hiding your face from the cameras." Chandler said pointing at the camera in the room

"Right." Monica nodded "Are you getting rid of me?" She joked with a sad face.

"No." Chandler laughed "No, I'm just telling you what I'm suppose to tell you."

"To tell you the truth, I'm just use to being quieter in my little restaurant." Monica said turning to the fridge to grab a water.

"So I heard you like to read a lot. Do you have a favorite book?" He asked

"Oh, Breakfast at Tiffany." Monica said going back over to him

"Great movie." Chandler said sneaking a piece of food.

"I never saw it." She said sitting on the stool facing him

"You should." He nodded

"You should read the book." Monica said

"I have."

"Oh," Monica laughed

It was silent for a while both of them starring at each other's eyes

"I should go." Chandler said standing up

"Oh here." Monica put her sandwich on a plate and stood up with him "You must be hungry.

"No, that's yours."

"I can make another one it's okay." She told Chandler and looked past him "Hi, oh hi." She said seeing Joey walk in with a whole camera crew.

"I'll take it for the road." Chandler smiled and took the plate and turning to leave.

Monica smiled

"So uh, what are you doing up so late?" Joey asked Monica getting closer with the cameras

"I was just, making myself something to eat." Monica said as Joey took the seat in front of her.

"Can't sleep?"

"No not that tired I guess."

Chandler got back to the camera room and started eating his sandwich while watching his best friend and Monica talk in the kitchen.

"You know, from the moment that we met. I knew we were going to share something special." Joey said motioning in between them.

Monica looked at him "Really?"

Joey nodded "Yeah."

"How come?" She asked

Joey was silent.

Chandler watched as he was clueless in what to say. He started to laugh

"Because um..." Joey fell silent again not knowing that right thing to say. "Because you're so beautiful." He said looking at her

Monica smiled "That's nice, thank you." She looked away

"Wow," Chandler said smiling "She is too much for him. He doesn't know how to handle girls like this."

"He is gonna have to learn." The producer said

"So what do you think? With all this craziness. With all these cameras..." She turned slightly and saw one right by her "And girls flocking you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just use to it." Joey said

Monica laughed

Chandler laughed in the camera room but stopped when the producer looked at him.

**What did you think? I know you all want Mondler soon, don't worry, it's coming...please review! It makes me want to update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter may or may not have Mondler. I don't want to give it away. You will have to read to find out! **

It was the day before the showe aired and they still had one last thing to do.

Joey was in his room with all the cameras, producer, director and Chandler around him.

"Alright Joey, what did you think about Fran?"

Joey thought for a moment "Which one was Fran?"

She sighed "Show him Fran."

Joey looked at the computer and saw a picture of her. "Oh yeah!" Joey said seeing her "What is with that." He pointed to his teeth after seeing hers "Why did you guys cast her?" He asked

"Because she is tragic and if you show interest in her it shows heart." She told him

Joey looked at the camera "I think Fran has something really wonderful to offer."

"Great, now how about Dana?" She said, they showed a video of her moving in really close and confident to Joey while touching his arm.

"Oh wow." Joey smiled "Dana, is a wonderful women. She is beautiful and not afraid to let people know that she is in charge."

"Good. Now what about Monica?"

Joey looked at the producer behind the camera "Monica. Monica is a tuff one. When I was in the kitchen with her I had no idea what to say."

"Well that is because she doesn't take Joey Tribbiani bait." Chandler said

Joey sighed

"America is gonna vote for her so you're gonna have to start charming her sweetheart." She told him

"Chandler is way better with girls like that than I am." Joey said pointing to Chandler

"So, he'll help you know what to say to her." She said

"Sound like a plan?"

Chandler nodded "I'll do my best."

Joey then looked at the camera "I think Monica may be, the perfect women."

The next day was the day when America would see the new show on television, the show that could change their lives forever.

Rachel and Ross were in the coffee shop with the T.V. switched to the channel that it would be on.

They were all watching when the host came into view "Good evening ladies and gentleman. Welcome to 'I Want to Marry Joey Tribbiani' He smiled "There are fifteen beautiful women that are hoping to catch Joey's eyes. Let's meet them."

Monica was the first one to come on to the screen _"Wow, this place is really beautiful, I'm excited and nervous."_

Rachel and Ross smiled, the whole Central Perk cheered knowing that face well.

They showed all the girls then skipped to a couple of them walking down the staircase including Monica. Cenral Perk cheered again. "She looks great." Ross said

_"Wow, you look amazing. I'm Joey by the way." He said "Monica."_

_It was Monica's turn to speak to the camera privatly "I really liked him when we first met. I'm trying to forget the fact that he is Joey Tribbiani. Um..it would be great to fall in love with a guy and get to know him as a real person." She said_

They saw another girl come into view, Joey's voice spoke out _"I can really see things progressing with her." _I few boys whistled at a girl that walked down the staircase next. Ross smiled and Rachel smacked him with the rag. _"I don't know, Tammy may be, a little too much. Not really my taste if that makes since."_ Joey said on the T.V.

Rachel nodded

"Wow, these girls are hot. Joey what do you think?" The host asked Joey who was now right next to him.

"I think my future wife could be in this group of women." He said

The host looked back at the camera "Well they are all upstairs in their rooms but they aren't allowed to see what we've just seen." He said "You will get to see them tomorrow night on our live show. Just call in your vote to the number on the screen." He said as a number appeared "And choose the perfect match for Joey Tribbiani."

Everyone quickly grabbed their phone "Hurry, call in." Rachel told everyone while dialing herself.

The next day the producer hurried in Chandler's office with a paper in hand "Last nights ratings were through the roof." She smiled "We're number one in every demographic."

"I know, it's great." Chandler smiled "I just hope they like this key ceremony just as much."

"We are going live in just a few seconds." The director said

All the girls were lined up in red dresses that matched their personalities. Joey stood a few feet in front of them with a box on the table beside him.

"Everyone ready? Alright ten seconds." He said

"Here we go..." Chandler smiled watching it in front of him from behind the cameras.

They counted down. "Five, four, three, two..."

"Tonight America has eliminated five of these women leaving only ten to receive a key to Joey's heart. Joey..." He moved aside having the camera now focus on Joey giving out the ten keys to the women America voted for.

Rachel watched as Joey started handing out keys.

"Thanks Stan." Joey smiled "This box contains ten keys to my heart." He opened the box "The first key goes to, Jessica." He smiled

Jessica budded everyone out of the way and hurried up to Joey taking her key and hugging him tightly. Joey smiled "Will you except that key to my heart?" He asked

"Yes!" She hugged him again and jumped up and down "YES!" She said and moved aside

"And the second key goes too, Mindy."

"Yeah!" She made her way to Joey

"Phoebe."

"Sarah."

"Alisha."

"Fran." Fran hugged him and took the key

"Dana." She moved in and kissed him on the lips not wasting any time.

"Will you except this key to my heart?"

Rachel smiled as she watched "That is the sexiest man in the world."

Ross heard from behind the counter and moved over to someone else "What does he have that I don't have?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" The man joked

"In my hand I hold the final key." Joey said taking a deep breath "The final key gets presented too...Monica." He said smiling as she walked over to him "Monica you are America's first choose. Do you except this key to my heart?" He asked

Monica smiled and nodded "Yes I will." She took the key from him.

Chandler smiled "She is gonna be the one."

"Tune in next week to find out who is winning the heart to Joey Tribbiani. Until then, I'm on the side lines." Stan looked behind him at all the girls "Keeping my jealousy." He smiled

Later that night all the girls returned to their rooms. Besides Monica who grabbed a cup of coffee first.

She was walking up the stairs when Joey and the 'Camera Crew' came up behind her. "Monica, hey. You are, you are popular with the viewers." Joey said walking beside her.

Chandler saw them talking on the screen in the camera room.

"Yeah," She laughed "I have no idea why. I'm such a nervous wreck this week."

"It's fine, sometimes it's hard...it's hard to know what to say." He said

Monica nodded.

"Oh, let me ah...give me a mike." Chandler said putting on some head phones.

"Say it's a lot to get use to." Chandler told Joey

"You're fine, this is-it's a lot to get use to." He said motioning to the cameras around him.

"Yeah, I'm just not use to competing for a guy."

"Yeah." Joey nodded

"We'll just try to have time alone as much as we can." Chandler said

Joey repeated

"That sounds good." Monica nodded "So I hear you're from Boston?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded

Chandler smiled "Oh, make it about her. Say, and I hear your family has their own Coffee Shop out there?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just a little place." Monica replied

"You know I'd love to chuck all this for a weekend. Go back home, see it sometime." Chandler said

Monica laughed "Wow, my sister would die." She smiled

Chandler leaned in closer to the camera. "Brush that hair out of her face." Chandler told Joey

Joey did so and sent chills down Monica's body.

"I'm gonna say goodnight, and I'm gonna apologize for all these cameras." Joey said after Chandler

"Oh, no it's okay." Monica assured him

"Now walk away..." Chandler told Joey

Joey didn't move. He stayed in his spot wanting to do something else. But he knew he couldn't "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Monica said after him as he walked down the stairs.

She smiled and turned back to her room.

The producer of the show went to Joey's room to wake him up. "Joey? Joey?" She opened up the blinds

Joey stirred "Morning sunshine."

"We've got girls in the hot tube. Let's get the cameras rolling."

Joey rolled out of bed

"Do you have a swimming suit?" She asked

"No, I don't need one." He said tiredly

Chandler came into the room "You rock! You rock!" He shouted

"What, what?"

"The calls are flowing in, the town is loving you. And that's not even the end of it." Chandler said holding up a newspaper with Joey and Monica's picture right next to each other. "You guys are the perfect match, everyone agrees. God, you are a pro."

"No no, you're the pro. Man you saved me with her. It was like we were doing a seen together-"

"Joey. Joey?"

"But you were telling me what to say-"

"Joey!"

He turned around to the producer "She is the one." She handed her the ear piece "You keep making it work with her and your image will be the perfect boy next door."

"Nice."

They laughed "Come on, let's get you to the hot tub."

"I love my life." Joey smiled

Joey went out to all the girls in the hot tub but didn't see Monica. "Ladies, who wants another drink?"

Chandler got back to the camera room to prepare to give Joey the right things to say. He put on the mike.

Joey poured everyone's drinks and watched as a few stood up in their bikini's.

"Joe, Monica just came down the stairs right behind you." He told him

Joey looked around and saw Monica walk over to the table off to the side with two other women with her crossword puzzle and drink in hand.

"Um...I'll be right back." Joey excused himself and made his way over to Monica. "I saw you guys sitting over here and I couldn't resist." He said pouring them all drinks too.

"Um okay. Space blank, five letters." Monica said trying to figure it out looking at the two girls in front of her.

"What?" Joey asked confused

"Oh a crossword puzzle. Space, blank." Monica explained

"You are asking the wrong guy." Joey laughed

Chandler heard them and thought about it. "It's cadet." He said "Space Cadet." Chandler told Joey

"Uh, wait, cadet. Space Cadet? Space, blank. Five letters." Joey asked

Monica looked at it and smiled "It is." She looked up at him "Thank you." Monica filled it in.

"Ask her to take a walk." Chandler said

"Monica, do you want to go for a walk?" Joey asked

"Yeah, I'd love to." She smiled

"Excuse us ladies." Joey said to the other two as Monica got up and they walked away and to the garden in the back.

"So do you miss home?" Joey asked after Chandler

"Yeah, Yeah I do." Monica said sadly "My brother and sister-in-law expectually."

"Oh."

"Be interested in her." Chandler said

"What's your sister like?"

"Oh, well she loves to shop." Monica laughed "We use to be roommates and she would always force me to go out with her to bars and clubs." Monica said "Then she married my brother and some how, we got a lot closer. We were close before but now it's like we are actual sisters." Monica smiled "She is actually obsessed with you, that is why she put me up to this."

Joey laughed

"That is so strange, because I feel so normal." Chandler said

"That's strange to hear stuff like that because I feel like a normal person." Joey said

"Yeah but you live a pretty good life. Let's admit it, you would trade it in for a job serving food to other people."

"Don't, don't give her the sob story." Chandler said

"You're right. It is fun, I've been very lucky."

"But let's stop talking about me."

Joey sighed "But lets stop talking about me." Joey stopped and faced her.

"Okay." Monica smiled

"Now take her hand." Chandler instructed. Joey did so "Good."

Monica looked at their hands together and smiled.

Joey quickly grabbed her face and moved in kissing her on the lips.

"No, no what are you doing?! Don't!" Chandler said "You don't kiss her." He said

Joey kissed her more.

Monica moved back "Um, sorry this is..." She wiped her mouth "This is all just happening a little too fast so..." Monica slipped away from him making her way back to the other girls.

"You blew it. You totally blew it. I didn't say to kiss her. The timing was all off."

Joey looked in the camera "The timing? Wh-What are you talking about?"

Chandler took off his head phones and put them on the table.

**I know, no Mondler :( But you won't regret it next chapter. I'll try to put Mondler in but there is more I want to put it before I get to that part of the story so be patient :) Please review if you want me to continue with this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for!...or is it? Let's read shall we... **

Joey threw a party that night celebrating the first airing of the show. He talked to a few girls and danced with a few girls. When he noticed Monica sitting at the bar he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Monica was laughing as Joey danced around her. She laughed and moved away. Joey continued dancing and moved over to Fran.

Chandler sat at the bar with Mrs. Anderson, the creator and producer of the show.

"Who are you betting on?" Chandler asked her

"I like Phoebe the actress, Mindy, and Monica of course." She said taking a drink.

"You think so?" Chandler asked looking back at Monica on the other side of the bar.

"Oh please. She is the prefect women."

Joey started dancing his way back to Monica at the bar. "Monica come on and dance."

Monica tried pulling back "That's okay. I'm totally fine just standing right here." She said "Ow!" She jumped to the side when a camera hit her from behind.

"Hey! Watch it!" Joey said pulling her back. "Back off a little bit would you."

"No, you know what. I'm really okay." Monica said touching his shoulder "I think I'm going to go take a walk. Get some fresh air." Monica said pulling her hand out of his grip and starting for the door.

Joey looked to the other girl sitting at the bar "Not too weird for you is it?" He said stretching out his hand

"Not too weird for me." She took his hand

Monica walked past Chandler and took a deep breath.

Chandler got up and went after her "Hey, I'm sorry about that." He said touching her back having her turn to face him.

They stopped at the door.

"No it's fine." Monica said smiling looking back at the party she just left. "Is this what you have to go through these days to get a date?" She joked

Chandler laughed "Well why fall in love if you can do it in two days."

"Is that uh, is that how you met your girlfriend?" Monica asked

"No I'm single." He said

"Oh," Monica said shocked "There must be a very good reason why you're single."

Chandler crossed his arms "Well I could probably say the very same thing about you." He smiled

Monica's mouth opened slightly

"You know if I ever really want to meet someone I could just have my own show. I wanna marry Chandler Bing."

Monica laughed

"Right?" Chandler smiled

"Yeah." Monica laughed "I'm so sorry I'm just. Whaa!" She threw her hands up in a sign to say she was crazy "Joey is really sweet but it's so hard to get to know the real him this way." Monica said

Chandler nodded and looked back at his friend on the dance floor "No, I know what you mean..." He said

Rachel quickly turned on the T.V. a few weeks later to the show.

_"Welcome back America." Stan the host said "You have already chosen; Mindy, Dana, Jessica..." He said "Joey next key please."_

_Joey picked up the key and turned it over to the back where it read the name of the next girl America voted for that week. "Monica."_

Rachel smiled with relief that Monica has made it this far.

_"And, the final girl to remain in the race to Joey Tribbiani's heart is..."_

_Joey looked at the key "Phoebe." _

Rachel rolled her eyes and clapped "Yeah yeah. Yay she made it. Get over it." She grabbed the remote turning it off.

The next day Chandler and Joey were walking to Joey's car while Chandler told him his schedule for the day "You are meeting with the director, producer, and Mrs. Anderson may or may not be there..." Chandler said "Now remember, this is the one movie you want to land."

"Don't worry about it man. I got it." Joey said going over to the drivers seat. Joey stopped before he got in and turned back to Chandler "Hey what was with Monica at the club?" He asked

Chandler shrugged "I don't know. Maybe she is just freaked out by all this stuff."

"But she is the one we want right?"

"Oh yeah." Chandler nodded

"Then she has got to be more into it or it's not gonna work. Hey, you're a producer; talk to her, take her out of here. Give her a pep talk." Joey suggested getting in the car.

Chandler leaned on the passenger car door "I can't take her outside the mansion."

"Take her to my house, no one will know. Do it tonight. Erin will make you dinner." Joey said before driving off

Chandler smiled and shook his head before walking back inside the mansion.

That night Chandler did as Joey said and took Monica out to Joey's house.

Monica had her hair curled and a white long sleeve shirt on to shield out the cold night with jeans and a light blue small scarf while Chandler wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows with jeans.

They were sitting at a table inside that was next to a giant window to look out at the big pool in the back yard. Chandler had the cook make them stake for dinner.

After dinner they both sat there and talked. Both of them resting their elbows on the table in front of them.

"Yeah, I can definitely get use to living here." Monica said looking around

"So you're planning on winning." Chandler said

"Oh yeah." Monica said confident. "Like I'll put an east wind right over there." She pointed to the opened backyard "But for now that'll do."

Chandler laughed

Monica took a drink of her wine

"So the real reason we are here is I just want to make you feel a little more comfortable about doing the show." Chandler explained

Monica nodded "I am trying. And I do like him you know." She told him "It's just, you have to admit this whole thing is a little weird." She took another drink

"Well I-I have to admit it is a little weird." Chandler nodded smiling.

"You don't seem like one of these Hollywood type people." Monica said putting her glass down. "How did you get involved in all this?"

"Um..." Chandler thought about it "Joey and I have been friends forever. We moved out here. One thing led to another and it sort of made since we both went in business together."

"So what did you want to do before one thing led to another?" Monica asked curious

He hesitated "You know," He paused "I don't know. I never really had the chance to think about it."

"Friends, business. That's all you want? That has to be hard."

"How so?"

"Well he is Joey Tribbiani and your whole life revolves around that." Monica said

Chandler nodded knowing she was right.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Monica spoke again "You wanna get some fresh air? Go for a walk?" She asked

Chandler smiled "There is nowhere to walk in LA." He laughed

Monica looked out the window "Doesn't he have like a forty acre property?"

They both got their coats on and headed outside into the chilly night.

"How sad is it that I've never been down here?" Chandler said walking along the side of the pool with Monica. "It's my best friends own private beach."

"You work too much."

Chandler sighed "Yeah." They stopped and faced each other. "I got a job I don't remember choosing."

Monica laughed "Yeah. That sounds like someone else I know."

"Who?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

Monica raised her own hand "Yeah." She giggled "After college my dad got really sick and my brother and I took over the coffee shop. I was gonna go to Culinary school, but." She shrugged "He really wanted us to run the shop, so I did."

"Don't you work at a restaurant too?" Chandler asked remembering from her video

"Not as much as I would like. It's basically just the coffee shop now. And here I am, eight years later."

"Do you like it?"

"Enough. I mean I love the people that come in." Monica nodded

Chandler smiled

"This is the most normal I felt since I got to LA, it's really nice." Monica smiled

"God I wish we could stay longer." Chandler said

"Me too." Monica smiled

Chandler looked in Monica's blue eyes. Monica starring right back at him. "It's getting cold." He said braking the gaze.

Monica nodded "Yeah." She still starred up at him. "Well you would think in California..."

"Right right, movies are ah..."

Monica nodded smiling.

"Swimming a lot." Chandler finished

Monica laughed "Yeah..."

Neither of them knew they were inching closer to one another when they were just inches away.

Chandler smiled and moved in all the way kissing her on the lips, he kissed her a few more times when he felt her kiss back and take her hands out of her pockets wrapping them around his body inside his coat.

Chandler did the same and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his hands up to her neck steadying her as she moved her arms around his neck.

Monica broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

Monica pulled back some more to look in his eyes

"What did we just do...?"

She looked down and put her hands back in her pocket.

Chandler took another step back.

**Sooo? What did you think? Review and let me know if you want more please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chandler walked Monica back to the mansion "So I'm thinking we should just ah..."

"Oh definitely a-"

"Big mistake," Chandler finished

"Yeah."

They got to the front door of the mansion. "It wasn't my place to-"

"But it wasn't your fault." Monica said looking at him beside her.

"It wasn't my fault? But still..." Chandler faced her

"It was really nice though." Monica looked down at the ground.

"Oh, it was..." Chandler smiled

"It was really nice.." They said at the same time smiling together.

"Yeah." They said in-sync. They looked into each others eyes "Yeah." Chandler said softly

Monica backed up slowly walking up the stairs still facing him. "Okay, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Chandler said

He turned back and started walking a few feet down the huge pathway. He sighed and saw bright headlights coming his way.

Joey pulled up and got out of his Porsche.

"Hey I was just leaving. How'd it go?" Chandler asked

"I got the part." Joey smiled shutting his door.

"Oh!" Chandler smiled and hugged his friend "Congrats man. We will talk about it on Monday."

"Good good. How did it go with Monica?" Joey asked

"Um...She'll be fine. She is just getting use to the cameras and stuff." Chandler said "It was a good thing taking her out."

Joey nodded "Alright. Well I got to get to bed." He said making his way up the stairs.

"Oh and if it gets down to her and someone else. Will you pick her?" Chandler asked

Joey nodded "Yeah I guess so. I gotta tell ya the idea of getting married is no more attractive than it was three weeks ago."

Chandler laughed "But the point is you gotta pick somebody at the end." He told him

"Yeah sure." Joey turned back to the mansion "I guess I'll pick her."

Chandler walked up to him "It's just that Monica seems pretty into it." He said "You know if you don't feel the same way maybe you should focus your effort on somebody else." Chandler told him strict "Somebody who is not going to be so let down. You know once you dump them two weeks after the show is over." He joked

"Why? You pick the one that America likes best. That is what you've always said." Joey said

"Yeah, what I'm saying is she is a cool girl. You don't want to mess around." Chandler shook his head

"Okay." Joey nodded "Don't worry man." Joey patted his friend on the arm.

"Alright." Chandler turned "Goodnight." He said then left heading back to his place.

Joey stood there for a while thinking about what Chandler just said and why he was so offended by him picking Monica like that. Then he headed off to bed.

The next day Chandler once again stood and watched on the side lines as Joey was with Monica.

"Welcome back. If you are just joining us America has made their decision. It has come down to the heart of Joey Tribbiani." Stan said "Jessica, Mindy, Phoebe and Monica."

You could hear crying coming from the other chair next to them.

"Sorry Dana." He said "If she is like that now imagine her with kids. Good choice America." He laughed

Chandler smiled

"Next week you will see Joey on a romantic date with each other of the four remaining girls. Goodnight America."

Chandler went on a date each night for four straight days.

First was with Jessica

"Ever since we meet I just feel like we have this thing you know?" He said "It's really good."

Jessica smiled shyly "Yeah, maybe. Because I just, I never felt this way about anybody before." She smiled

"Really? How many relationships have you had?" He asked "You're young, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him from her lap "But I know what I want when I see it."

"Wow. Well here's to you." Joey smiled and held up his wine glass clinking it to hers.

Next was Mindy

The harp was playing in the background.

"What is your favorite video game?" She asked

"You're a gamer?"

"Yeah kind of."

"Well I'm all about Drawing 2.0 right now." Joey said honestly

"No way, me too!" Mindy said excited "What version are you up too?"

"9.82"

"10.0.0" Mindy smiled "I got both points too."

"Whoa, did you beat the live Dragon? Or did you skip it?"

"Beat it. Have you played on line yet?"

"No not yeah."

"Oh death match and team death match. You've got to play it."

Joey was shocked seeing this side to a girl "You're my idol."

Phoebe was the next girl to got on a date with Joey.

They were holding hands "I feel like you are really romantic underneath it all." Phoebe said

Joey smiled "Please."

"We should really go to the wine country." Phoebe suggested

"Get a room somewhere, drink some wine. Listen to Classical music in our bathrobes." Joey pictured.

Phoebe smiled "How romantic."

Joey smiled

Monica was the last and final girl to go out to a romantic dinner with Joey.

"So I just feel like we just have this unbelievable connection." Joey started

Monica smiled "What's your favorite book?" She asked

"Umm..." Joey thought about it "I'm not really a book guy. I'm more of a movie guy."

Monica smiled softly "So where do you see yourself down the line?" She asked

"Um..." Joey glanced over at Chandler by the cameras "You know I want to settle down. Get married." He looked away then back "Have kids." He said unsure of what kind of thing she was hoping to hear from him.

"Well what about Hollywood?"

"Oh that's okay we can have more than one house. I can be here doing my thing and you can live with the kids wherever you want." Joey said as the waiter brought them their food.

"But then we're not really together." Monica said "And you know if we are going to be together than I'm gonna wanna spend more time with you, you know, quality time."

"Quality time. Right." Joey nodded "Um..." He looked back at Chandler "That's a good thing to talk about. Um..." He paused "Will you excuse me for just a minute."

Monica nodded

Joey got up from the table and walked to Chandler "Why aren't you helping me?" Joey whispered angry so that Monica wouldn't over hear.

"You should be able to handle this." Chandler said

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Don't let me down now." Joey said walking back to the table.

Chandler sighed and pulled on the head phones.

"Sorry I was just saying that..."

"We should take this one step at a time." Chandler whispered covering his mouth carefully so Monica wouldn't see.

"I was just saying that we should take this one step at a time." Joey repeated

"We barely know each other." Chandler said softly

"I mean, we barely know each other." Joey said

Monica nodded. She looked Joey in the eye then slowly made her way to where Chandler was standing. She saw him with a mike on and his hand covering his mouth.

"And I think that these decisions-" Chandler looked up from the screen to where Monica was sitting at the table starring him right in the eyes.

Monica nodded a little knowing it was him talking and telling Joey what to say exactly.

Chandler swallowed looked down and finished what he was saying. "-Together when the time comes."

"And I think we should make those decisions together, when the time comes." Joey said looking at Monica.

Monica smiled and looked back at Joey "That is a really good answer."

Joey smiled thinking the same thing.

Monica glanced back at Chandler.

Chandler looked at her then looked away. He took off the head phones and walked away.

The crew was taking down the lights and putting away the cameras. Chandler was standing there with his back turned to them when Monica walked up behind him.

She touched his arm making sure he didn't move when she came by and stopped in front of him "So. I was wondering how I could be torn between two guys and I realize now that I'm not."

Chandler nodded and looked down at the floor "No, Joey's a great guy and I think that you should go for it-"

"I know Joey is great on paper. But there has never been any real spark and I couldn't figure out how he kept saying all the right things. And I realize _now, _that he wasn't." Monica said hurt. "And it was _all_ fake. And you were saying them the whole time."

Chandler took a deep breath and tried not to look at Monica. "Not the whole time."

Monica nodded "Aha, when he found me upstairs in the-the hallway?" Monica said

Chandler sighed "Yeah, I was there." He looked at her

"In the hot tub?"

Chandler looked back down at his shoes

"He didn't know the answer to the cross-word puzzle. You did." She said "And that walk in the garden when he kissed me."

"Yes, but, I didn't tell him to kiss you. That was all him." Chandler pointed out looking back up at Monica

"I didn't want him to kiss me."

"Well I know-I know, it was totally the wrong moment."

"Completely the wrong moment." Monica smiled. Her smile dropped after a few seconds "So it's you?"

"Okay I should go..."

"No don't go." Monica stopped him touching his chest.

"No I need to go. It's completely my fault." He sighed "You need to do the show and you eventually will be the one falling for Joey; everybody does." Chandler said and left.

Monica watched him go.

**Next chapter there will be more Mondler :) Please review if you want to see more Mondler!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews!**

The following week was another episode of the show. America tuned in and watched as one of the four girls gets voted off.

Stan, the host, started talking "Congratulations ladies. America has spoken and three of you will remain. You must be so excited." He smiled

"Jessica, I'm sorry to tell you that America had taken you out of the running." Stan said turning over to Jessica on the couch separate from the others

Jessica gave a small smile "That is totally fine. I'm totally okay with that." She said trying not to cry.

"Okay you keep telling yourself that." Stan said "Next week stay tuned as we see Joey on an exotic vacation date with each of the three remaining girls."

Monica looked up from her key resting in her hands that was folded on her lap, to Chandler.

Chandler looked down from Monica not able to look at her right now seeing the loving look she gave him even when he lied to her like that.

"So, when this is all over and if you're not picked; I would love to take you out." Chandler said sitting on the desk

"That's perfect." Chandler's assistant told him "I mean she obviously likes you. And Joey obviously cares for her as much he has cared for any other girl, which is like, care factor zero. So we're not a bad friend."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her.

"Yes. Chandler you have to go after this. You deserve to be happy too. But you're gonna have to wait until after the show is over."

Chandler heard his phone ring and picked it up "This is Chandler."

"Hey it's Monica."

Chandler looked over at his assistance and mouthed "It's Monica."

Monica was in her room in the bathroom using Phoebe's phone "So um, Phoebe is on a date with Joey and there is barely anybody here. And I am _starving_. You wanna bring over a pizza or something?" She asked feeling a little nervous hearing what he might say about that.

Monica and Chandler ordered pizza that night. They both had a great time and decided to go in the hot tub. There was just one problem...

The camera circled once again and Monica and Chandler both went under. Timing it just right Chandler came up followed by Monica once the camera was out of range from the hot tub.

Chandler let out his breath and wiped his face "Okay, we have to continually avoid that." He said pointing to the camera.

Monica wiped the dripping water off her face and smiled "Yeah." She trying to catch her breath that she held for a while.

Chandler was doing the same. He backed up against the side of the hot tub resting his elbows over the side.

Monica was in front of him "It was nice having dinner with you and Joey the other night."

Chandler smiled "Him and I make a pretty good date don't we."

Monica laughed "Yeah." She wiped her face again "You and I both know that it's not gonna happen with Joey and me." Monica said "And he knows that too."

"Yeah I don't know." Chandler moved past Monica to the other side. Still facing her.

"So are we gonna let a T.V. show stand in the way of whatever this is?" Monica asked tilting her head at him.

"It's my show that I created for him and you're the favorite." Chandler told her and moved closer

Monica nodded "It just seems like you have sacrificed everything in your life for the sake of his." She said looking up at him

Chandler felt a new connection to her "I've never had someone pay that much attention to me before." He said softly

Monica moved in closer "That's cause I only just met you." She said softly

Chandler smiled and leaned in.

Monica smiled and right before they were about to kiss Monica saw the camera come at them again "Duck." She said taking a deep breath and pulling Chandler under with her.

Seconds later they both came up lips locked.

Monica broke it to breath then kissed him again. Chandler did the same thing next. She held his face steady to hers as Chandler moved his legs under hers so she was sitting on his lap.

Monica laughed and kissed him again, moaning as Chandler brought them over to the side of the hot tub. She broke the kiss once again "Okay, you've gotta let me off the show." Monica said moving her hair out of her face.

"Oh, that's not possible." Chandler said kissing her again.

Monica moved on his lap again. Smiling as the kiss broke "There has to be another solution."

Chandler smiled and kept his lips close to her "Maybe you could just start pretending you are the biggest loser on earth." Chandler joked kissing her again "Make America hate you. Then they would vote you off..." He said in between kisses

Monica kissed back and thought about it. She looked at him as she pulled back "That's it."

"What?"

"No that's it." Monica said brushing back her hair again "I was suppose to go to Victoria with Joey this weekend right? Well I just start acting like the biggest tool on the planet." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "Joey will be repulse. Then America will vote me off." She smiled "That's it."

"Well that's kind of brilliant." Chandler smiled

"It was your idea. You know you should really start taking credit for yourself." Monica said moving closer bringing her hands up to his face "I'm gonna be the worst date he has ever had." She laughed

"This is insane." Chandler laughed

Monica smiled and kissed his again.

They carried that kiss under water as the security camera came their way again.

That weekend was Monica and Joey's date.

The limo driver got all of Monica's bags out of the trunk as Monica and Joey got out of the limo.

Monica wore a big heavy coat with a scarf as Joey wore just a jacket. "I think I'm getting sick." She said

"Are you sure you need this many bags? We're only here for two days." Joey said as the catty carried Monica's four big suitcases to their room.

"You can never be too prepared." Monica said flipping her hair and tightening her coat around her body.

They walked together up to the hotel with cameras surrounding them "Hey, hey guys back off a little bit." Joey told him

"I don't like the smell. This place is a dump..." Monica said with an attitude to her voice.

An hour later after they got settled in they went shopping.

"Thank you for going shopping with me." Monica said turning and seeing Joey behind her carrying six shopping bags. They walked into another shop "You know how much I hate sight seeing." Monica said. "Plus I need to find something to wear to your next big premiere." She said looking at another dress. "Oh!" She picked up a coat that was really expensive and not even her type of style "Stop it. Amazing right?" She smiled and brought it over to the cashier. "Thank you." She walked away "Oh! And this." Monica got another coat that was red with brown fur outlining the coat. She went to a mirror and held it up "This I will wear to your second premiere." She smiled and turned around "When I'm Mrs. Joey Tribbiani." She took it over to get ringed up with her other clothes. Monica went back over to Joey and brushed her hands up his chest making them to his collar and fixing it "I hope you brought your check book." She smiled

Once they were done shopping Joey took her out to dinner. They sat at a small table on pillows.

Monica was looking over the menu as Joey lied back.

"On your mark. And Action Joey." The Director said "Joey?"

Joey quickly sat up "Um..I'll take a couple of Dragon Rolls, definitely." He smiled and handed his menu over to the waitress.

Monica shut her menu "You know I would like a Chinese Chicken Salad." She said

"Monica this is um, a Japanese restaurant." Joey told her.

Monica looked at him wondering what the problem with that was. "So if you could make sure that the chicken isn't cooked in olive oil, that the lettuce is triple washed and that the salad is egg free." She said "Thanks." She handed over her menu.

Once the waitress left Monica started pouring her a shot. "Are you having as much fun as I am?" Monica said excited

"I'm trying to." They downed their drinks then Joey quickly went for another.

"WOW!" Monica shouted shaking her head as the drink was strong.

Chandler tried not to laugh at Monica's attempt in being the worst date.

Monica was wiping her nose with her fingers. She then rubbed Joey on the back.

Joey looked over at her.

"What has gotten into her?" Mrs. Anderson, the producer of the show said

"At least it will mix it up a little bit." Chandler pointed out. He couldn't help it, he walked away and started smiling.

The following day was the airing of the show, they showed the dates each girl had as each girl was up in their room not having to be their that day in a nice dress. "Let's take a look at how steamy Joey and Phoebe got." Stan said on the show as they switched over to a video clip of the two.

The video showed the two on the beach at sunset and kissing as they dug their toes in the sand. Next they showed both of them at a ring shop picking out what could be an engagement ring._ "You know I didn't come into this thing expecting to fall for you." _Phoebe said. They then showed them laughing and cuddled on the couch in their cabin _"You have surprised me in every single way."_ Phoebe said _"I may have surprised myself."_ Joey smiled

"Joey and Mindy took a short trip up to San Francisco where there was no shortage of bonding activity." Stan smiled as they switched to a video now of Mindy and Joey together.

The two of them bonded over a boat ride and fishing._ "Here we go..."_ Joey smiled and held up his big fish to the camera. _"Not bad."_ Mindy said as she held up an even bigger fish_ "Ahhh! I win."_ They laughed _"Hey you beat me."_ Joey pouted. Next they went out for Chinese and talked as they took it to go through the park.

"Now lets go to glorious Victoria Canada; where the sparks between Monica and Joey were even hotter." Stan said. As Monica's video showed on the screen Rachel and Ross watched at home in Central Perk.

It was of them arriving at the hotel in the limo. _"Amazing, this hotel, right?"_ Monica said arriving and walking up to the hotel _"Ah, thank you."_ She smiled as Joey held one of her bags_ "When I'm Mrs. Joey Tribbiani, Mrs. Joey Tribbiani."_ Next they showed up at the restaurant _"This is super! I mean are you having as much fun as I am?"_ She said _"Yep."_ Joey smiled to the camera.

Rachel shook her head "I don't get it. I thought she said she sounded crazy?" Rachel said to Ross

As the video ended Stan came back on the screen "Now pick up those phones and cast your votes now. This is your last chance to affect the outcome, taking it down to the final two. One of those two, will be Mrs. Joey Tribbiani." He smiled

Rachel picked up the phone and looked at Ross. She hesitated before doing anything. She turned it back off and put down the phone.

After the show Chandler ran out after Mrs. Anderson as she walked out the door "Hey." He caught up to her "That footage is a complete lie. That is not what happened in Victoria." Chandler said

They stopped "Isn't this what you want? She is the one that you want to marry Joey. The other two won't do nearly as much for his carrier as she will." She said "Phoebe is too desperate, and him and Mindy are more like friends."

"You didn't even consult with me."

"I don't have to, I'm the new network and we want ratings. Which means we have to keep this neck and neck until the last episode." She told him

Joey came outside and heard shouting. He walked over to them "I owe you! I owe you guys one." He smiled clapping his hands together. Mrs. Anderson smiled and watched him come up as Chandler just sighed with no expression "Do you know how ridiculous I would have looked with Monica in Victoria if you wouldn't have pulled that amazing editing job?" He smiled "Yeah, it was awesome!"

Mrs. Anderson looked at Chandler and smiled

"Okay, this is unbelievable." Chandler said walking away. The other two watched him leave.

"What's with him?"

The next day was when America got to see who got voted off. All three girls sat on the couch in black dresses and watched as Stan replayed the videos of all the girls with Joey.

"That was Phoebe and Joey." He said "And finally, lets take a look at Joey's vacation date with Monica."

Monica turned and looked over at the screen that was just below where Chandler stood further back. When they started playing the video Monica's small smile dropped _"Amazing, this hotel, right?"_

Chandler had a hard time looking up at Monica to see the look on her face.

_"When I'm Mrs. Joey Tribbiani, Mrs. Joey Tribbiani."_ Monica looked up at Chandler and saw the angry and sad look on his face.

Chandler saw Monica look up at him and knew that when she saw the video, the results weren't going to be what they hoped for.

Monica broke eye contact with Chandler and looked at the screen again when Stan spoke "Alright, America has voted. Let's see which two girls Joey will eventually choose from." He said as Joey made his way over to the box that contained the keys.

He flipped it over and smiled at her "Phoebe."

Phoebe got up and made her way over to him "Will you except this key to my heart?"

She smiled "Yes."

They shared a kiss and hugged before she took her seat in another chair on the other side of him.

As Joey picked up another key Monica looked down at her lap not wanting to know what it said. She closed her eyes praying. Then it was said "Monica." Joey smiled

Chandler looked at Monica.

Monica opened her eyes and looked up. She forced a smile to play on her lips as she made her way to him. "Will you except this key to my heart?" Joey asked

"Yes of course." She said softly and smiled

Joey leaned in and gave her a kiss that Monica was uncomfortable with.

Chandler looked down.

"So tonight we bare well to Mindy, who the viewers thought was more of a friend than a lover."

She smiled and shrugged

"Can't feel good Mindy, can't feel good." Stan said

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Next week Joey will choose. Will it be Monica." Monica gave a fake smile "Or will it be Phoebe." Stan said

"We are clear."

Monica got and threw the key back in the box. She marched over to Chandler not happy. "I don't know exactly what that was. But that was not me!" She said quietly and angry "I cannot do this anymore. I am done!" She raised her voice and threw her hands up.

Chandler grabbed her arm and moved her a little bit over to the side when people started to stare. "Listen, I understand why you are upset." Chandler said softly "I understand Monica, but you can't quit the show."

"Yes I can!" She said looking into his eyes "This entire show is a complete sham, I would be disrespecting myself if I didn't quit!" She said loud enough for everyone else to hear. Monica kept eye contact with him as she left his side and going up to her room.

Joey walked over to Chandler "What ever that was, go fix it." He instructed

Chandler left and went after her. He walked up to her room and saw the door closed. Chandler knocked on the door "Monica it's Chandler, open up."

"We have nothing to talk about." Monica said as she got her clothes out of their drawers and put them back in her suitcase.

Chandler came in anyway "Hey look." He tried following her back and forth from dresser to suitcase trying to get her to look at him "I'm angry about what they did to okay?"

"Mmhhm." She mumbled looking up and giving him a death stare before shutting her dresser drawer with the rest of her clothes in her hand.

"They edited this whole thing without me even knowing about it." Chandler said following her over to her bed.

Monica looked up at him. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

Chandler looked up at the camera in the room and followed Monica's lead.

Monica followed Chandler in the bathroom. She forcibly turned him around by the arm so he was now facing her. "This whole thing has gotten entirely out of hand."

"I had nothing to do with that." Chandler said

Joey and the crew were in the control room as they heard talking

"Yeah but you knew didn't you. You knew and you didn't tell me." Monica said

"I didn't know until last night-"

"You know this whole acting like an idiot thing. It was _your_ idea!" Monica shouted angry at him.

"It was gonna work. You were perfect." Chandler said

"Well I'm glad you were amused. The problem was you didn't hold up your end of the bargain." Monica said "You are no better than anyone else around here." She lowered her voice. "I did fall for somebody here, but it's not Joey Tribbiani it was you!" She told him

Joey put his drink down and walked out.

"I just wish I had more respect for you than I do. Bottom line, Chandler this whole show is a joke; and I'm not gonna be apart of it anymore." Monica said

She tired to brush past him when Chandler grabbed her arm "Monica, Monica..."

"What?!" She pulled her arm out of his grip looking up at him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Joey said coming into the bathroom "The next time you wanna have a conversation I suggest you turn off your microphone." He told Monica. Joey then looked at Chandler "You're fired." He said and left

Monica looked from where Joey was standing to Chandler.

He didn't look up at her just kept his eyes on the floor.

Monica left without another word.

**End of Chapter 7! :) What did you think, should I continue? Let me know and please please please leave a review. It would mean a lot. Don't worry, it's not over yet :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Joey stormed in his room with Chandler close behind "Literally as far as I can remember it's been this way."

"You are so far out in left field with this." Joey said angry

"You are too obsessed with Joey Tribbiani that you don't think about anybody else's life." Chandler said

"Are you kidding me with this?"

"You know for the past ten years it's been my job to obsess with Joey Tribbiani too-"

"That's why you wanted to work for me!" Joey pointed to himself

"NO! I didn't!" Chandler pointed at Joey. Joey was silent. Chandler lowered his voice "Look I don't blame you Joe. You are who you are and I helped you become that. But somewhere along the line I completely lost myself."

Joey stayed silent.

Chandler backed off a little bit moving towered the fireplace "And then I met her." He looked back at Joey "I tried to resist it. And for once I actually did something for myself." He said moving back over to Joey "I put work and your career first in my life forever; and it took her to make me realize that."

Joey shook his head and moved towards the door "Well I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Listen, listen." Chandler went after Joey stopping him "Joe, you have been the best friend I could ever ask for. We've had a great ride; it's just that now it's time for me to figure out what my life is about." He said moving to the door and opening it.

Right before he was gone Joey spoke "So what are you gonna do?" He asked not looking up at him

Chandler turned "I don't know." He said softly then left the room leaving Joey to wonder.

Monica went back home that day. There was nothing else there that was keeping her from staying.

A few days have gone by since Monica arrived back home in New York.

She was in the kitchen making dinner with Rachel's help "So how exactly was Joey as a kisser?" Rachel asked cutting the vegetables.

Monica smiled "Oh, um..." She poured the vegetables in the pot "He was good."

Rachel stopped "Did I ask you to be vague?" She joked

The phone started to ring

"Oh could you get that?" Monica asked

Rachel wiped off her hands on her apron and answered the phone. "Hello?...Can I ask who is calling?...Chandler from LA?" Rachel turned to Monica

Monica looked over at Rachel. "No!" She mouthed with her eyes wide, not wanting to speak to him.

"She's not here. Can I take a message?" Rachel said "Okay, bye." She hung up the phone

Monica was putting seasoning into the pot when Rachel hung up and faces her "Poor guy." She sighed

"Look it is an impossible situation that is not worth dealing with." Monica told her

Rachel shook her head.

They heard a knock at the door and Monica went to go answer it. She looked through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Monica Geller?" The man asked

"That's me."

He handed her a yellow envelope before leaving her door.

Monica looked at it and shut the door. She walked back over to the kitchen where she opened the envelope. Rachel came over and looked at what was inside.

Monica looked over the documents and couldn't believe it "How can they sue me...?"

Rachel sighed "Remember that thick document you signed?"

Monica couldn't believe they would actually do something like this though. She continued to read "But if you choose to corporate and continue your commitment to the show, Joey and the crew will be coming to your house tomorrow..." She read out loud.

Rachel's eyes got big "What? I-I'm gonna have to get my hair done."

Monica turned to her "Rachel, focus."

Rachel nodded "Right, sorry." She said controlling herself again "So, you're gonna have to finish it out. Is that the worst thing in the world?" She asked

Monica shook her head "I can't." She said softly

"So he picks you. You're all smiles on T.V. then you come home." Rachel told her

Monica put down the papers.

"Monica, they got you." Rachel said walking over to her "You agreed to do this, you signed the document and you are not a quitter."

Monica looked at Rachel with sad eyes hoping she wouldn't make her do this.

Rachel brushed the hair out of her face "Look sweetie, I know I sound like an annoying friend." She gave Monica a hug "But just because this is tough doesn't mean you get to walk away."

Monica smiled "Why are you always a pain in the butt."

They pulled away and Rachel looked Monica in the eyes "Think of it this way. You go, you take naked pictures of him, you come home, we sell them on ebay." She joked

Monica laughed

"Monica is in Boston, so we turned a problem into a solution. Joey will go see both girls families. It would be great, very boy next door meets girl next door." Mrs. Anderson said walking into the office in LA. "Monica won't be able to say no." She smiled

"How do you know?"

"We're working something new into the show." She smiled "If the girl Joey picks says yes, she wins a million dollars." She told them

Chandler was packing up the things in his office with the help of his assistant Nikki. "I am so glad I created this show. Brilliant idea." He said sarcastically

"You were just doing your job."

He sighed "Yeah." Chandler said sadly "What am I gonna do? She won't return my calls."

"You wanna know what I'd do? I'd get on a plane and go visit her." Nikki said "You can't just sit here." She looked over at Chandler "I mean you feel for her and I've never seen you do that before." She said "And she feel for you. That happens like once out of every million times." She told him

Chandler nodded and continued to put his pictures in his box.

"You guys are meant to be together."

Chandler sighed and finally looked over at her, knowing, she was right.

The next night was the night Joey came to Monica's apartment. Ross and Rachel were also there for support. Well, Ross was. Rachel just really wanted to see Joey Tribbiani again.

Rachel heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Joey standing there, including the whole camera crew behind him. "Oh my God!" She screamed trying to breath "They're here!" She yelled to Monica who was in her room and Ross who was in the bathroom. Rachel quickly checked her hair. "Monica! Ross!" She went back to the door.

Monica came out with her hair curled and a red sweater on with dark jeans.

Rachel opened the door and Joey smiled

Monica walked over to them and smiled

"Hi." Joey said

"Hi." Rachel blushed

Joey looked over at Monica "Hi Monica."

Monica smiled "Hi."

"Hello." Joey said to Ross as he came over.

Rachel extended her hand reaching out for his with two hands. "Last time we met I almost fainted on the floor." She shook his hand

"That's right." Joey smiled "It's good to see you again. Be more careful this time will you?"

Rachel smiled "Kay." She pulled back, moving aside "Come in, come in."

Rachel stood at the doorway with Ross as everyone filed in.

Everyone sat at the dinner table as the crew set up around them.

Someone was fixing Monica's hair to make it look perfect as Joey started speaking "I'm so glad we got out of Las Angalas, give you a chance to be yourself more and get to know each other better. And I promise, this time we won't mess with the edit."

Monica smiled "Okay..."

"Alright, camera take your position please..." The director said

Joey looked at Ross and Rachel "You ready guys? Just act natural." He told them

Rachel smiled "Okay." She said okay, but really she was having trouble breathing at the moment while sitting next to Joey Tribbiani.

"Okay camera rolling...and action!"

"So Monica tell me..." Rachel started putting food onto Joey's plate "Thanks." He smiled and turned back to Monica "Tell me, before you met me or anyone else; what kind of guy were you looking for?" He asked

Monica thought about it "Someone honest, someone kind, funny. Someone who knew how to listen." She told him softly

Joey nodded "And do you feel like I'm any of those things?" He asked

Monica smiled and looked down "Yeah...sort of."

Rachel looked up at Monica not believing that she actually said that on television.

"I think that you are very funny." She glanced at Rachel "But there are other things I like about you." She said "Um...you say how you feel, you're very passionate, you know what you want." She said "All that is true."

Joey smiled nodding along.

When the dinner was over; Monica, Rachel and Ross said goodbye to Joey and his crew outside their apartment building.

Chandler was driving and stopped across the street from outside Monica's apartment.

He looked over and saw Monica walk back inside.

Monica was cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it thinking Joey might have forgotten something.

Monica was surprised to see Chandler standing in the hall. She leaned against her door as he started to explain. "I ah...I some how ended up on a big machine in the sky that landed in this city..." He joked "And I ah, I thought I'd pay you a visit." He smiled hoping she still wasn't mad at him. She was so beautiful to him starring up with those bright blue eyes.

Monica didn't say anything, she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Obviously I-I wasn't the only one." Chandler said just seeing Joey leave outside.

"Yeah well I was gonna be slapped with a million dollar law suit if I didn't let him in." Chandler's eyes got wide "All I have to do is show up for the final ceremony." She said

Chandler nodded sadly "Right."

Monica sighed tiredly "Come in."

He did so "Thanks."

Chandler stayed right there and saw Rachel in the kitchen "Hi." Rachel smiled

"Hi." Chandler said then turned again back to Monica. "And if he picks you?" He asked

"I say yes, I get a million dollars and I blow him off." Monica said

"Really?"

Monica nodded "Or I say no, I don't get a million dollars and I keep working at a coffee shop."

Chandler smiled "Really?"

Monica smiled "Yeah."

Chandler looked into her eyes when he remembered something. "Oh." He got the bag from his hand and gave it to her "I found this on your door step."

Monica took the bag and opened it. She slowly took out a book and opened the front cover where it read "Breakfast at Tiffany's" She looked back up at Chandler "Thank you." She smiled touched by what he did to get her the book. "Do you know how rare this is?" She asked

Chandler nodded looking into her eyes "I was wondering, what are you doing everyday this weekend?" He asked

Monica smiled "No plans yet."

**Hope you liked it! One more chapter to go :) Please review if you want there to be more and I'll see what I can do :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the great reviews! And just a reminder, all the words in italics are being played on the show; on T.V.**

**hugefriendsfan00 - Yes, they are suing her because she signed a document saying she wouldn't quit.**

**Guest - Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Mondlercrazy0508 - I might do an epilogue**

**Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic - Thanks, it will depend on how many people would want more chapters**

**Carrot-Man17 - Thanks, just what you said means a lot :)**

**ReginaPhalange24 - I just might...**

That weekend Monica and Chandler did everything together.

They jogged together side by side. Chandler nudged Monica smiling. Monica nudged Chandler back and laughed as they raced across the street. They were neck and neck until Chandler started limping. Monica stopped and looked back at him "Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked going over to him.

Chandler quickly grabbed Monica and threw her over his shoulder.

Monica squealed and laughed as Chandler spun her around.

He put her down and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

That night Chandler helped out Monica at Central Perk. He served drinks to customers and when Monica was cleaning the counter he came up behind her and hugged her from behind "Are you normally this hard of a worker? He asked

Monica smiled "I am, but you are distracting me right now."

Chandler grinned and released her. He leaned up against the counter facing her "God you're beautiful." Chandler said softly.

Monica didn't hear him as she left to put the dirty wash rag in the sink.

Chandler watched Monica serve another customer. He couldn't stop looking at her all day. She had on a white plan shirt with an apron, skinny jeans and boots, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun but Chandler thought she was gorgeous. Could win a beauty pageant looking like that. All you needed to see was her smile and you fell instantly.

The next day they took a walk in the city. They each grabbed a cup of hot co-co for the road. Monica ran into a friend from when she worked at a restaurant and introduced Chandler. She told Monica that she has been watching the show and kept voting for her every week.

Monica smiled and said goodbye as she left their side.

They stood there and looked into each other's eyes. Monica smiled "You are so great. I love you." She said softly

Chandler smiled "I lover you too." He leaned down and kissed her.

Monica pulled back shivering.

"You cold?"

"A little." She smiled

Chandler pulled Monica's hood up over her hat and scarf.

They stood there as Monica gave Chandler butterfly kisses making her way to his lips.

Chandler tried not to laugh once she reached his lips and he kissed her back passionately before they both pulled back and continued walking.

The weekend seemed to go by fast not to Monica and Chandler's liking. But the next day, the day of the final ceremony was the slowest day of both their lives.

_"Okay America we are back with the final, live episode of 'I Want to Marry Joey Tribbiani'."_ Stan said as the show started_ "You have chosen two women for him. He has met their families, spent more time with them one on one. And now, he says he has made his final decision."_

Rachel looked at the television as the whole coffee shop gathered to watch.

Chandler hurried into the room where Nikki got him in and turned on the show for him to watch "Thanks for sneaking me in." He said taking off his jacket

"What, like you're not gonna be here when this all goes down?" She said "Alright, I will come get you later so you can be there for Monica when this is all over." She said handing him the remote.

"Kay." He said taking it.

Nikki left the room closing the door on her way.

America watched as Phoebe walked down the aisle in a long beautiful navy blue dress with her hair down and straight as she made her way to Joey.

Joey took her hands in his _"I've have had the most wonderful time with you. You are charming, ambitious, beautiful. I really feel like we've made a connection; and obviously America has felt it as well."_ He paused and looked into her eyes "But I don't think we're a match."

The coffee shop cheered but Rachel and Ross, they knew if he didn't pick one...he was gonna pick the other.

Chandler leaned forward on his chair putting his elbows on his knees "What?..." He said quietly

_"I'm trying to find someone to settle down with. I want us to compliment each other with our differences and the fact that we're both actors it's, a little close to home."_

_"I-I would give that up for you."_ Phoebe said softly

_"No, I want whoever I'm with to have their own live."_ Joey said _"You know?"_

Phoebe nodded

Chandler looked at the screen "Unbelievable."

_"Sorry."_ Joey said

_"It's alright."_ Phoebe walked away

Joey took a deep breath before Monica came down the staircase next.

America watched as Monica walked down the stairs in a long light blue-gray strapless dress with her hair pulled up in a clip and lose strains falling to the side. Monica smiled half-heatedly as she walked over to Joey.

Joey took her hand and got down on one knee.

Rachel looked at the T.V. "You've gotta be kidding me."

_"Monica Geller..."_ Joey paused

Monica took a deep breath.

Chandler bowed his head not able to look.

Rachel held her breath.

Ross stood there holding Rachel's hand.

America watched as Joey knelt there holding what could be his future.

_"Will you, marry..."_ He paused _"My friend Chandler Bing?"_

Monica was stunned not expecting that one bit.

Chandler's head shot up at his words in his ears.

Rachel's eyes got wide.

America gasped.

"It's okay, it's okay." Rachel said smiling

Chandler looked at the T.V. screen watching Monica's expression.

Monica was still stunned looking at Joey's eyes. She blinked a couple times and a smile started to play on her lips. She laughed _"Yes."_ She nodded _"Yes of course."_ She smiled

Chandler stood up and smiled "What?" He laughed

Ross and Rachel smiled

Joey stood up and smiled looking at the camera _"I'm sure you're wondering who Chandler Bing is. Chandler is, my best friend. He's my manager."_ Joey said _"And_ _I'm pretty sure he is upstairs in my room right now."_

The camera flipped over to the camera in Joey's room where Chandler was standing still watching the show.

"Whoa!" Chandler looked at the security camera in the corner then back to the T.V.

_"Now the entire time, you America, thought that Monica and I were falling in love. But really it was Monica and Chandler..."_

They showed a few clips of Monica and Chandler that showed them together

One was of them on the very first day they interviewed people. Both of them were laughing. _"Now I know Chandler tried to resist her at first, but knowing Monica that's pretty tough. You see, the editing of the show showed something false, something that wasn't there. But I'm happy to say that a real love connection was made on the show. It just didn't involve me."_

Another clip was the two of them in the kitchen together talking.

Chandler smiled as he saw the two of them together.

_"And when I realized what was happening I was furious at first. But after a lot of thinking, I realized what I had to do."_ He said _"And with the help of a security camera and a few dedicated undercover operatives, I think I succeeded."_ He smiled

The next clip was of just Chandler_ "What am I gonna do? She won't take my calls."_ Chandler said

_"You know what I would do? I would get on a plane and go visit her. You can't just sit here."_ Nikki said in his office

The camera flipped back to Joey and Monica still standing side by side. _"So, through Chandler's assistant Nikki, I encourage him to go after her." _

Chandler smiled.

Nikki walked into the room and Chandler looked back at her. She smiled "You did this?" He asked going over to hug her.

_"So I had Nikki book his ticket just so you can see just how perfect they are together."_ Joey said_ "And her brother Ross helped out with the whole thing."_ Joey said looking at Monica

Rachel looked over at Ross and smiled. She hugged him tight.

_"But of course I still had to go to Boston myself to hang out with Monica and her family. Now you thought I was going there to meet and impress, but really, I was going there to make sure her and Chandler were indeed a perfect match."_ Joey said

The camera showed a clip of Joey at Monica's apartment eating dinner together.

_"What kind of guy are you looking for?"_ Joey asked at the table

Monica thought about it_ "Someone honest, someone kind, someone funny. Someone who knew how to listen..."_ She said

The camera flipped back to Joey

_"That is so Chandler."_ He smiled

Nikki and Chandler were watching from up in Joey's room. "We're gonna have to go down stairs." Nikki told him "Go get her."

Chandler looked at her "What? No."

Nikki started to pull him away and to the door.

"Chandler, Chandler. Chandler go get her." She said over and over again until he was out of the room.

_"As for me, I discovered I don't really want to settle down. I'm more of a bachelor at heart. But I might have a future in matchmaking."_ Joey said he looked towards the stairs _"And thanks to Nikki, I do believe Chandler is gonna be with us momentarily."_

Chandler went over to the producer who fixed his collar.

_"There he is."_ Joey said going over to him and grabbing his hand dragging him out over to Monica who was smiling. _"He is the reason I have a career. He is my best friend in the world. And I'm gonna give him the fifteen minutes of fame, that he never had."_ Joey smiled

Chandler looked down at Monica _"Did you know about this?"_ He asked

Monica shook her head and smiled_ "No."_

Chandler smiled and hesitated before continuing _"So, will you marry me?"_ He asked grabbing her hands.

Monica's smile dropped as she thought about it.

Rachel was on the verge of tears from excitement hoping she will say yes.

Monica took a deep breath.

Chandler was starting to get a little worried.

Monica laughed_ "I'm kidding. Yes I'll marry you."_ She smiled _"Yes."_

Chandler smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

The next day Monica packed and hugged Phoebe goodbye. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked

"Oh, I'm gonna be fine." Phoebe smiled "And I still have my boyfriend." She grabbed her bag "Oh and also they're casting for a new reality series next week." She said "It's about homeless people."

"Really?" Monica asked

Phoebe nodded "I can definitely do homeless." She said and left

Joey and Chandler were coming around the corner outside of Monica's room "You guys are perfect for each other." Joey said

"I still can't believe you did this." Chandler couldn't stop smiling "I'm very impressed."

"I'm kind of glad it happened. It opened my eyes to a lot of things."

Chandler smiled "I'd still prefer to be your friend rather than your manager."

"Sounds good."

Nikki came up the stairs "Chandler."

He turned around

"Ted is on the phone, he is offering you your job back." She said handing him the phone in her hands.

Chandler took the phone and moved a little away from them "Hey Ted." He smiled "You know I appreciate the offer but I'm gonna have to respectfully decline." He said "But I do know someone who can do a hell of a lot better than I ever could." Chandler motioned Nikki over "Her name is Nikki, hire her." He handed her the phone.

Nikki smiled "Thank you."

Chandler went back over to Joey "You are such a nice guy." He smiled

Mrs. Anderson came down the stair case "Congratulations boys, it went a lot better than I ever thought it could go." She smiled "You're still a bachelor and America loves you a lot more than they ever could." She looked at Chandler "And you got the girl. My work here is done." She said and left

Monica came out of her room with her bags.

Chandler smiled

"Go get her man." Joey said

Chandler went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her.

They had a beautiful wedding one year later, Monica was in a long gown that was beaded at the top and no straps.

They ran out of the chapel holding hands and going over to the limo.

Monica hugged Ross and Rachel. She invited her best friend Phoebe too.

Chandler hugged Joey then Ross and Rachel.

Ross smiled as they got into the limo and drove away.

Joey and Phoebe looked over at the sign just outside the chapel and smiled.

It read "No camera's allowed."

**There you go :) I really hope you liked it, please review! If I get at least four people who want me to continue with this story and add more chapters I will, but if only one person wants to I might not.**


	10. Epilogue

**I didn't think that I would get four reviews telling me to continue an hour after I posted. Wow, thanks!**

**I've changed this story around a few times not knowing what to put but I hope you will like this one last chapter.**

**Please review and thank you so much for giving this story a chance :)**

Since nobody really won the "I want to marry Joey Tribbiani", the prize money went to Monica and Chandler's wedding gift from Joey.

It was a hot summer day. It was Saturday so both Monica and Chandler were off work. When they got back from doing the show Monica found a restaurant hiring down the road and applied. Soon after she got a call and they set up an interview, a few days later they called her up again and said she got the job. Chandler also found a job at a office in the city where he would be inputting numbers into a computer all day. After they got married a lot happened in their lives. Ross and Rachel got pregnant with Tyler. She is now five and is a spitting image of Rachel. Joey got his big break in a movie called "Gone" he would come visit from time to time. Phoebe also got really famous like she wanted with her new fiance Mike they couldn't be happier together.

As for Monica and Chandler, they are expecting their second in just six months. Right after their honeymoon they've discovered Monica was eight weeks pregnant with Bailey who is now just three years old. When Monica got pregnant her and Chandler moved out of the city and into the suburbs. They knew that raising kids in the city wouldn't be as free and healthy as raising them in a house with a yard where they could play with their friends and Monica and Chandler wouldn't have to watch them every second making sure a taxi didn't speed by. The house was a two story brown brick house. they had one tree in the big back yard and a play ground sat next to it. Also in the back yard was the in-ground pool and they had the deck circled around it.

In their front yard was bushes lining the pathway and a porch swing on the front porch. When you walk into their house you could see the opened living room to the right, and a staircase on the left. When you pass the living room going straight ahead was the kitchen and the dinning table to the right, the bar and kitchen appliances were to the left along with the pantry. As you walk up the stairs there is a small balcony to see down into the living room. Monica and Chandler's room is straight ahead along with the bathroom next door. Bailey's room in across the hall.

Chandler was currently talking to Joey on the phone while Monica cleaned up the living room after putting Bailey down for a nap. She was starting to get cranky and crying every time Monica or Chandler didn't pick her up. So now Monica was picking up her toys that she lift scattered on the floor from just an hour before. Monica walked over to the bin by the television set and put the toys away.

Chandler hung up the phone smiling. Monica looked over at him "What?" She asked

Chandler walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as Monica slid her arms behind his neck. "That was Joey and he said that they are shooting the movie in Orlando so he is gonna stop by New York on his way, for a week." Chandler said

Monica smiled "That's great. Where is he gonna stay?" She asked

Chandler looked around "Are you getting hungry?" He asked touching her stomach moving towards the kitchen.

"Chandler, where is he gonna stay?" She asked again

Chandler grinned slowly "With us."

Monica looked at him "With us?" She asked angrily

Chandler went back over to her "I know that I didn't talk to you about it first but I'd thought you'd be okay with this." He said giving her a peck on the lips and pulling back "Are you okay with this?" He asked starting to kiss his neck.

Monica closed her eyes enjoying his touch against her skin "When does his flight land?" She asked

Chandler moved back up to her lips kissing her again lovingly

Monica pulled back "Chandler..."

He sighed "It landed ten minutes ago." He told her quietly

Monica's eyes got wide "And you are just telling me now?"

"I just found out he was coming to New York three hours ago." He said

Monica sighed "Fine, but I hope he doesn't mind sleeping on the couch." Monica said going up the stairs.

Chandler followed her "He'll be fine." He said "It will only be a week."

Monica nodded and got the clothes out of the laundry "So when exactly is he getting here?"

Monica's question was soon answered when the door bell rang.

Chandler kissed Monica "It's gonna be fun." He smiled and went down stairs to answer the door.

Right when Chandler opened the door Joey hurried in closing the door quickly.

"Please come in." Chandler said

Joey looked out the window "No, the paparazzi was following me." He told him.

Monica walked down the stairs "Hey Joe." She smiled and went over for a hug.

Joey hugged back "How's it going Mon?" He whispered

"Good...why are we whispering?" She asked also keeping her voice down.

"The paparazzi is just outside the door." Chandler told her upset that they followed Joey here and now will most likely be out there all night.

"What!" Monica said looking at Joey "Well go talk to them."

"I can't talk to them then they will definitely know that I'm here." Joey said

"Joe, they already know you are here." Chandler said

Joey nodded "Why don't you go talk to them. Just in case." He said opening the door and pushing Chandler out.

"Hello...Um, how are you?" He asked "Good? That's good. Can you all please leave my property or I am going to have to call the police." Chandler told them kindly

"Sir, what is your relation to Joey Tribbiani?" One asked

"Um, I'm his best friend." Chandler said unsure if he should really be sharing that information with these people.

"Would you say you are more than a friend?" One asked

Chandler laughed to himself "No, no! I'm married." He held up his ring finger to indicate.

"Oh, congratulations." They smiled "How long?"

Monica looked out the window "What do you think is taking him so long?" She asked

Joey shrugged

Monica opened the door and walked out to join Chandler.

"Oh my God...!" One said

Monica and Chandler looked over at her "You are Monica Geller."

Monica was confused how she knew that.

"The Monica Geller. " She smiled "You and Joey Tribbiani are like the perfect match-"

"Mommy?" Bailey walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

Joey turned around "Hey sweetheart." He smiled

Bailey looked up and grinned "Uncle Joey!" She smiled

He lifted her up into his arms.

"Where is Mommy?" She asked again

"She is outside talking to your Daddy. She'll be back." Joey told the little three year old

"How are things with you and Joey?" One asked

"Um..."

"Actually, there is no her and Joey. It's me and her now." Chandler spoke up.

"Oh that's right. From the very last airing." She nodded remembering "It's too bad you two didn't get another chance-"

"Okay that's enough. I want all you guys off my property now." Chandler said shooing them away "Go home all of ya." He said

They all slowly packed up their things and left.

Chandler and Monica walked back inside joining Joey.

"What did they say?" He asked still holding Bailey

Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica "Not much."

Monica laughed "Are you hungry Joey?" She asked making her way to the kitchen

"Starving." He smiled

Later that night Monica got a pillow and blanket for Joey on the couch. She went downstairs and saw Bailey still awake sitting next to him.

"Bay." She sighed "Why are you out of bed?" Monica asked handing Joey his pillow.

"I'm not tired." She explained

"Honey Uncle Joey will be here when you wake up. You needs to get to bed." She said

Bailey started to whine "But Uncle Joey doesn't have to go to bed."

"Yeah I am Bay, right when you leave I'm going to lay down and go to sleep. Just like all the big kids are doing now." Joey said

Bailey stood up "Okay." She grabbed Monica's hand

Monica smiled at Joey "Thank you." She mouthed

He nodded

Monica walked Bailey upstairs

After she got her to sleep Monica left the room quietly and walked over to her room.

She walked in to find Chandler in his swimming trunks. "What are you doing?" She smiled already half knowing what he probably had planned.

"Remember when we use to always go swimming together after we put Bailey to bed?" Chandler walked over to Monica "Get on the sexy bikini you bought." He kissed her smiling

Monica looked up at him "Sweetie, I'm pregnant. It's not gonna look the same." She told him

"Yes it will. Plus, I wanna see my baby." He touched her barely noticeable baby bump.

"Wow, he was serious when he said he was going straight to bed..." Monica said wrapping her towel closer to her body.

They were both dressed in their swimming suits and at the bottom of the stairs watching Joey's sleeping form on the couch.

Once they got out to the pool Monica took off her towel. Chandler jumped in off the deck. He raised and wiped the water off his face. "Come on." He smiled

Monica made her way over to the ladder. She turned around and started down.

Chandler came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Monica snaked her arms around Chandler's neck.

"Do you know the first thing I thought of when I saw you?" He asked

"What's that?"

"Joey is so lucky." He said

"Aww, honey..." Monica tilted her head "I love you. I should be the one that is lucky to have you." She said "You are such a great husband and an even better dad. To both our kids." She kissed him

Chandler smiled "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He started to move his hands up to the tie of her bikini. Chandler slowly undid it then moved to undo the other tie.

Chandler threw off her top on the deck. Monica leaned back and looked into his eyes "You're next." She smiled

"I undid yours for you."

Monica smiled and moved closer to him locking eyes while she started to pull down his trunks.

Chandler helped her pull them all the way off. Ringing the water out of them he threw them aside.

After they were both fully nude they come together again. Wrapping their arms around each other. They were kissing and Monica had her legs around Chandler's torso.

"What's going on out here?"

Monica quickly broke the kiss and moved behind Chandler trying to cover herself up.

"Joey what the hell." Chandler said trying to cover Monica and himself.

Joey looked to the side of the pool and saw their swimming suits. He looked back at Chandler and smiled "Nice..."

"Joey go back inside." Chandler rolled his eyes

He sighed "Fine I'm going." He turned around and went back through the door.

Chandler watched him until he was out of sight. He turned around facing Monica again.

He started laughing

Monica smacked him "It's not funny." She said "He almost saw your wife naked."

Chandler slowly stopped his laughing "I'm sorry. It's fine if he does. He will get to see what he gave away and how sexy my wife looks pregnant." He kissed her. Chandler quickly pulled away "What was that?" He asked

Monica smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

Chandler put his hand over hers "The baby just kicked." He kissed Monica once more.

"Sweetie?"

Chandler glanced up smiling while touching Monica's stomach "Yeah?"

"The baby just kicked my bladder and now I really have to pee." She said making her way over to the ladder.

Chandler followed her out.

Monica grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Mon?"

"Yeah?" She asked picking up her bathing suit

"I didn't bring a towel." He said standing there nude.

"Get back in the water. Our neighbors will see you." Monica said laughing

"Just give me yours and put on your suit." He said quietly

Monica laughed "Yeah right."

"Babe, I'll go get you a towel. Just give me yours." He said going over to her

"Chandler!" She giggled as he tried to take it off her.

They heard the sliding glass door open again and Chandler put Monica in front of him as Joey walked out.

"What's all the commotion out here?" He asked tiredly "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Chandler smiled "Go back to bed we'll be in there in a minute."

Monica tired not to laugh as Chandler rested his head on her shoulder.

Joey went back inside and Monica turned around facing Chandler. She undid her towel and wrapped it around him so they were both in the big towel.

"This isn't gonna work." Chandler said kissing the top of Monica's head.

Monica looked up at him "It's either this or you jump back in the pool and I'll go to the bathroom and get you a towel." She said

"Fine, but hurry." Chandler said looking around "It can get pretty creepy out here alone." He said

Monica kissed him on the cheek and took back her towel "I'll be right back." Monica hurried inside trying to stay quiet as she made her way upstairs and to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Chandler saw Monica hurrying back outside with his towel.

He got out of the pool and took it from her "Thanks." Chandler dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and they both walked back inside.

That night they both got in bed and turned on the T.V. Monica was searching through the channels to see what late night show was on tonight.

She stopped at this one show "The Bachelor."

Chandler and her watched it for a few minutes and saw the resemblance between this show and the one they met on "Oh God." They said and turned off the T.V. going to bed.

**The End! :) Please review!**

**It got up to 97 degrees today and I was outside most of the day walking around "China Town" Haha got myself a buddha, which if you rub it's tummy it brings you good luck :)**

**I'm really excited for tonight! Hollywood Game Night is on! I just got done watching the one from last week with Matthew Perry and Lisa Kudrow. It was sooo funny! If you haven't seen it yet you NEED to. It's even named "The one with all the FRIENDS" Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
